universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ember McLain
Entrance Ghostly Appearance Ember will appear in a green ghostly smoke. Special Attacks Neutral B - Ghost Ray Side B - Pyrokinesis Up B - Teleportation Down B - Hypnotic Music Final Smash - Kitty's Banish Kiss/Power Augmentation KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description According to one of the creators for the show, before she died, Ember was an unpopular high school-aged girl who had large dreams of becoming a rock star. One day a boy asked her out to the movies. She waited all night for him to show up, saying, "He's just running late." When morning came and he didn't show up, Ember went home. She was so exhausted that she fell asleep and didn't wake up when her house mysteriously caught fire. She died in the flames, which possibly gave her the name "Ember". Her song "Remember" is possibly based on the above events prior to her death. Making her debut with her famous song "Remember," using her hypnotc abilities to achieve pop star status as part of her plan to dominate the world. Starting in Amity Park,she controls the minds of every teenager in town, except for Danny who was protected by his ghost powers and Sam who used the Fenton Headphones all the time. When fighting Danny in a concert, she gains the upper hand due to the chanting and eventually grows strong enough to affect him, keeping Danny distracted by placing a love spell on him that makes him fall in love with Sam, while she busies herself with her plans of world domination with a world-wide televized concert. However, the spell is later broken when Sam, in a desperate move, kisses Dash (to both of their disgust) right in front of Danny. Heartbroken and finally out of the spell, he fights her, but she is still way too powerful for him due to the entire world chanting her name,and traps him in a swirling purple vortex. Danny realizes he needs to stop the chanting and gets Tucker to sing on stage. His horrible singing causes the hypnotized crowd to wake up and stop cheering for Ember.Immediately she grows weakand powerless, losing her flaming ponytail, and is scaptured and banished to the Ghost Zone, where she deals with an annoying Kelmper. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Colors & Costumes * Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Female Teenager Category:Teenager Category:Ghosts Category:Nickelodeon Category:Danny Phantom Category:Sexy Characters Category:Flame Category:Rock Star Category:Singer Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Guitar Player Category:Super Smash Bros Lawl Evolution